Soul Provider
by FantasyLover74
Summary: Even though they are both married to other people, have children, and live lives apart from each other. To her he will always be her best friend, a miracle worker, lover, and most importantly her soul provider. lemony goodness ONE-SHOT BLACKWATER FOREVER


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I am just taking then out for a test drive.**

**Summary: **Even though they are both married to other people, have children, and live lives apart from each other. To her he will always be her best friend, a miracle worker, lover, and most importantly her soul provider. **ALL HUMAN. BLACKWATER FOREVER**

_**AN: **_**This story idea came to me while in the car riding home one day listening to the car radio and I heard one of my favorite Michael Bolton's by the same name as the title of this one-shot come on.**

A very loud thunder crack woke the little boy from his deep sleep and he let out a cry. Thunder storms always scared him. His parents in the next room heard his cry out and both started to get up to go to him. But his mother stops her husband from getting out of the bed by saying that she will take care of their son. Since her husband had a big day at work tomorrow, he needs his sleep. He was about to argue with her about that, she is seven months pregnant with twins and needed to take things easier now that the birth is getting near.

But she was not having any of that she was already out of the bed putting on her robe on, when she decided to tease her husband a bit. She leaned over him licked his lips, jaw line and his ear a few times before pulling away from him, and Sam groans calling her 'mean' for doing that to him just to get her way. He heard her laughter as she left their room going in to see their four-year-old son. Now Sam was left wondering how he will go back to sleep after being turned on.

Leah went into her son's room to see him curled up like a ball with his teddy bear tightly held to him crying his eyes out with silent tears.

"Oh baby, did the thunder crack frighten you awake?" as she crossed the room to pick him up to sit on her lap to rock him back to sleep.

"I don't wanna be scared mama me a big boy now and I have to be strong for Rosy and Susy" he whispered as he placed his little hand on her rounded belly.

The Uley's family just found out last week what the sex of the twins are going to be. They were excited to be pregnant again. They have been having trouble getting pregnant in the first place after being married for three years, and that lead to a lot of fighting between the two of them. It was a miracle when they found out they were pregnant with Jacob in the first place. It was a sign that what they had was meant to be together. On the brink of separating and looking into getting divorce the news of finally being pregnant brought them back together. Jacob was a god-sends to them. He is the light in their world and when they found out about this pregnancy they were overjoyed. It was a total surprise to learn that they were having twins and for them to be girls. It just doubled the joy.

While Leah was still holding little Jake he felt a tiny kick to his hand his eyes went wide and his mouth formed a soundless **'O**'.

Leah smiled down at him.

Jacob was the first one besides Leah herself to feel the babies moved. It was a tender sweet moment between mother and son. It brought another level of happiness to the family to see the joy on their little boy's face to know that his sisters wanted him to feel them move. From the moment Sam & Leah sat Jacob down and told him that they were having a new addition to their small family he was so excited.

Whenever anyone came by the house, they could always see little Jacob in between playing with his toys running over to his mom to touch his mommy's tummy. The bigger Leah got the more excited Jacob and Sam too for that matter became. There was a connection between the little boy and his growing siblings from the very beginning, and it seems to be getting stronger with each passing day too.

It was not long before little Jake was fast asleep leaning against his mummy again. Leah stayed a little while longer to make sure he stayed sound asleep. When she was sure of that she left the room leaving the door ajar and his night-light on.

Leah returned to her bedroom to check on her husband and found him sound asleep too. So with the babies moving around inside of her being very actively now she knew there was no going back to sleep for her for a while at least so she moved around the house picking things up and putting things back in their original places. It didn't take her very long to do fifteen, twenty minutes' tops.

Leah then moved into the kitchen for some herbal tea to help calm down these little ones. She went into the family room after getting her tea to look and listen to the storm going on outside. She didn't know about some people but Leah Uley loved thunder storms. She got comfortable on the couch and just looked out of the bay window to watch the storm and all of it's glory.

Leah Clearwater-Uley and Jacob Black always loved thunder storms to them it was always the best time in the world to make love. Even if they were with their spouses, the love making during a thunder storm was never the same as it is between the two of them. Making love to Jacob during a storm always brought forth another level of passion out of her that just couldn't be matched with another sexual partner. Everybody thought that her husband Sam was her first time doing anything sexual orientated Sam included and she let them keep thinking that if that made them feel better, but they were all wrong of course Leah had all her sexual first with her best friend Jacob Black. She lost her virginity to Jacob Black on their shared thirteen birthdays. It was clumsy and quick but it was done because of a bet they made when they were seven.

_**Flashback**_

_They were playing a game of hide~n~seek with some friends when they were seven years old both decided to hind in his parent's closet together. Before they could get out of the closet Jacob's parents came into the room for an afternoon quicky let me tell you, it was an eye opening experience for the two seven-year-olds. It was eye opening for Leah to see a woman going down on a man like that _(she would learn later in life what she was seeing now is called a blow job) _and for Jacob to see a man eating something other than from the kitchen table _(he would learn what eating out a woman could bring them more pleasure later too)_. To see his parents doing other things to each other too. They had to be quiet for a very long time for seven year olds anyway 30 to 45 minutes top was the wait._

_After Jacob's parents left and making sure the coast was clear they got out of the closet and back to their friends. It took them a few hours to come to grips with what they saw. They kept looking at eachother and giggling then after a while Jacob said._

"_We should do that to each other when we are older."_

"_Okay when?" Leah asked._

_Jacob thought for a bit then smiling saying._

"_For our thirteen-birthday present to each other deal." He finished sticking his hand out for her to shake._

"Deal." Leah agreed shaking his hand.

_**End Flashback**_

Leah came back to herself at a loud crack of thunder. She sat her tea cup on the Ottoman then went to check on her son. When she looking in his room, she saw that he was still sound asleep. As she stood there looking in at her pride and joy Leah returned to thoughts of thunder storms and Jacob Black. Jacob her best friend was never far from her thoughts every day all she had to do was look at her little boy and sees Jacob in his smile or laugh the little subtle things that her son does keeps him strong in her mind, but she didn't need any help in keeping her Jacob on her mind. It didn't matter how much she loved her family and she did love them dearly she would gladly lay down her life for them if the need arises. Leah just knew that she was in love with two man one was her husband Sam Uley her high school sweet heart Sam, had her in mind and body but there was never ant doubt in her mind who she loved the most and that was the second love of her life Jacob Black, and for as long as she was on the earth her body, mind, and soul only belonged to him there was no question about it either. It was to Jacob Black that she owed many, many things most importantly her children and secondly with saving her marriage.

She then turned and went back into the family room turned on some soft rock music and got comfortable again on the couch. Just sitting there in the living room listening to a couple of songs not really paying any attention to them when she heard the beginning cord begin to play to their song hers and Jacob's _**"Soul Provider" **_by Michael Bolton. Leah leaning back into the couch and got comfortable to listen and remember how she got pregnant the first time hearing this song in the background than as she is listening to it now.

_**Flashback**_

_It was another bad week. All Sam and Leah were doing anymore were fighting. He just would not believe that he was the one with the problem not his wife, and they were not the only ones having problems Jacob and Bella Black were fighting about when to have children, Bella wanted to wait another year like she said last year and the year before why she doesn't come out an say that she doesn't want children at all is a mystery to everyone, and Jacob was getting fed up with it. They had been married for five years all of their friends had children with the exception of Leah and Sam but that was besides the point._

_Jacob had always been a family man and always wanted to have kids. If she was not the mothering type then why get involved with Jacob in the first place? Everybody and rightly so thought that the only reason Bella wanted Jacob was because one of the time's when Leah and Sam broke up, Leah and Jacob were spending to much time together for her liking, and that's why she made a play for him. Bella didn't understand and hates the fact to this very day the relationship that Jacob and Leah share._

_Their fathers getting tired of all the fighting, tears, and frustration decided to act. Giving the two couples some time apart so they announce that Jacob and Leah were going to the tribal conference in their place this year. That made Bella, Jacob's wife, even more upset, but all her whinnying and fake tears did nothing to move any of them they were going and that was the final word on the subject from the two tribal elders._

_Sam and Leah thought it was an excellent idea. It will give them the breathing room they needed before making any hasty decisions. So without much fan fair or tantrums from Jacob's wife Leah and Jacob left on their road trip that would keep them away from home for ten days._

_Going to the conference was a lot of fun it had been a while since the two of them had time to talk to eachother by themselves. It was like old times for them, and they were falling back into the pattern that made them the best of friends in the first place._

_At the conference some of the old timers didn't want to give them the time of day because when first looking at them all they saw was the younger breed coming in and wanting to change the way things were run and forgetting about all the traditions that made their people great._

_They were right about the changes, but were pleasantly surprise about what they wanted to change. They gained a lot of respect from the elder statesmen from the other tribes, and learned a lot about themselves too. But no matter where they went during the conference they got the same comment made about the two of them. 'You to make a great team.' they would thank the person for their kind words. Then they would hear separately, 'man I wish I had an attentive husband/wife like you have here.' when they tell the people that 'yes, they were married but not to eachother' they got the exact same response, 'really well you married the wrong person then. There is your soul mate right there.'_

_Those comments were going through their heads on there way back from the conference. It was a quiet ride home for them thinking about everything they heard and all the problems they would have to face with their spouses at home when all of a sudden they were caught in a heavy down pour. They were lucky they made it to a quaint little mom and pops bed and breakfast down the room. They only had one room left but that was alright for them they have shared a bed before._

_They were soaked by the time they got to the room, and the air conditioner was not working so all they had was the over head fan for air circulation. The room was light and airy in a cream and tan colour scheme. The sleigh bed was at an angle so you could see out of the bay window, at that very moment all you could see was the clouds moving in and getting darker by the minute and more rain, than when they first got to the place._

_They sent a text message to their parents and spouses letting them know what was going on but got no reply back. After they changed into something they could sleep in comfortably they sat by the window on the love seat looking out at the wall of nothing but rain. Leah couldn't stop looking at Jacob he had nothing on but a pair of old gym shorts. He had a body that sculptures and painter would die to recreate but never come close. Jacob was thinking along the same lines as Leah she was wearing a short lacy slip that stopped at her mid thigh and had to slits on each side that also had spaghetti straps with a small v in the front showing off her bust line Jacob thought she has gotten bigger since high school too._

_They both knew from their own experience with each other that they were wearing nothing under what they were wearing now and they heat of their arousal was apparent to both parties involved. Jacob got up then and put on the radio the only station that came in loud and clear was a soft rock station, and the station happened to be running a program for lovers that night to set the mood for love making._

_As the songs played the passion and lust that their partners have been denying them was beginning to surface. They looked at eachother and they just knew they could bare their souls to the other and not be judged so they did. Everything that was wrong with their marriages came out first. Leah told Jacob how Sam didn't believe the doctors when they told him about him being near sterile limits, and she confessed to him about Sam cheating on her in the first three months of their marriage. She was ready to walk out on him then, but they both knew that Leah was not a quitter for anything unless she has to, and so she decided to work on making their marriage work. She wanted a child so badly though that has been her dream since a little girl to be a mother and wife._

_Jacob confessed that he knew Bella didn't want any children from the beginning but he loved her enough that he thought he could change her mind. Sometimes Bella made him feel like he was a the soils of a battle she won. He too wanted children since he was a young child, and he thought Bella Swan would provide that stability home life for him. Now he was not so sure anymore._

_By then they were dancing to the music playing on the radio while it was thunder and lighting outside. With each song they were moving closer towards eachother until there bodies were pressing into each other and they were swaying in place. Leah could feel Jacob's aroused cock poking her in the stomach. With their arms around each other Leah started to run her nose up along Jacob's jaw line that she could reach and across his throat._

_Jacob moaned saying, "Leah, you are playing with fire you need to stop this cause you there will be no stopping me." Before she could answer the music to their song came on the radio "__**Soul Provider**__" by Michael Bolton it was a sign from the spirits talking to them, take this step together she could feel it in her bones and she was going to make him feel it too. To answer him all Leah did was bended down and took his nipple in her mouth and started sucking on it a little, and as the artist started to sing Jacob lost control and gave into the passion that was being offered to him by the woman that he has always loved._

_He picked her up and walked her over to the bed settling her in the middle with him hovering over her looking deep into her eyes and seeing what he was looking for, started kissing her._

**Talk about love, talk about trust**

**Talkin' 'bout forever baby**

_Jacob started kissing Leah from her ear lobe to her jaw line and continuing down toward her neck and shoulders pushing down the straps of her nightie as he went._

**When you talkin' 'bout us**

**I give you my word, stick to my guns**

_Leah's mind and body was on fire oh how she missed the feel of Jacob hands on her and how his body was intone to hers. As she rubbed his butt and all the way up his sides, back, neck and finally reaching his hair._

**Believe when I tell ya baby**

**That we've just begun**

_Leah pulled on Jacob's hair so she could pull him away from her neck to feel his lips on hers once again, and begin a favourite battle between them a tongue kissing battle._

**You don't understand, no**

**The full intent of my plan**

_It wasn't long before they were avoid of what little clothing they had on when Jacob pulled away from kissing Leah to her whimpering protest. He moved down her body to her feet, and Leah's heart beat and breath quickened toward his movement._

**Baby I wanna be your soul provider**

**yeah, ah**

**And I wanna stay that way**

_He started with the right foot kissing , caressing, and sucking on her toes as he continued his assault from her foot up her calf toward her inner thigh almost reaching toward her core when he pulled back and started all over again with the left foot._

**For the longest time**

**I wanna be, your soul provider**

**Just say you'll let me**

**And darlin' I will**

_When he finally reached Leah's core she was already moist and ready for him. From his first lick she was in haven. When he delve deeper into her core her back was arched off the bed and the sounds coming from her was music to his ears._

**I know you've been hurt, I know you're love shy**

**You don't have to say it baby**

**It's gonna take some time**

_As she cam she knew no other man can work her body like Jacob could not even her husband it was sad to think but it was the truth._

**Ya got my heart, in the palm of your hand**

**Swear it's gonna stay there baby**

**Give me half a chance**

_It wasn't long before he was making tracks up her body to his favourite spot her breasts. He had her nerve endings on hot with how he caress, licked, kissed, and sucked on them like a new born baby._

**You don't understand, no**

**The full intent of my plan**

_Jacob kissed and entered Leah at the same time. She loved the taste of him and herself together on his mouth after he finished dinning on her core._

**Baby I wanna be your soul provider**

**yeah, ah**

**And I wanna stay that way**

_Leah wrapped her legs up high around Jacob's back, and was countering each of his thrust with her own. With each move they both made together they could feel the build up starting deep within eachother._

**For the longest time**

**Baby I wanna be, your soul provider**

**Just say you'll let me**

**And darlin' I will**

_Before the could reach their peak Leah surprised Jacob by flipping them over so she could be on top. With this new angle Jacob was thrusting deeper into her as she rode he like a buck wide stallion._

**I've been waitin' for a long time for somebody like you**

**To give my love, all my love day and night ohhhhhhh**

**Just say you'll be mine for the rest of your life**

**Baby I'll show you why**

_Jacob sat up them and took one of her breast in his mouth and let his hand play with the other._

I** wanna be your soul provider**

_Leah grabbed on to the head board to give her more leveraged._

**Baby I wanna be your soul provider**

**yeah, ah**

**And I wanna stay that way**

_Jacob then wrapped his arms around her waist to make sure that she was secure and got them off the bed and up against the closest wall and continued to pound into her._

**For the longest time**

**Talk about love**

**Talk about trust**

_The closer they got to their peak the louder they became. It was like every emotion they had experience in the last few months had brought them to this moment, and they were taking full and complete advantage of it._

**Baby I wanna**

**I wanna be, baby your soul provider**

**Just say you'll let me**

**And darlin' I will**

_As Jacob put one of his fingers into Leah's butt as she bit down on his neck and that sent them both over the edge together._

_**End Flashback**_

Leah was pulled back into herself when the song was over. She remembered that they made love all over the room that night there was no place left unturned. When they were completely satisfied with their hunger for eachother they talked. They got all their feeling out in the open again, but this time they were at peace with themselves.

They made the decision then to try one more time to save there marriages because that was the kind of people their parents raised them to be, and if after this time together Leah happened to fall pregnant he would play the role as godfather to the child. They may love their spouses but they would never give up what they have with eachother now the spirits of their ancestors provided them with eachother as their own soul protector, and they would cherish it and each other for the rest of their lives.

About a month after returning from the conference Leah and Bella confirmed on the same day to their families that they were pregnant Leah with a son and Bella with a little girl they named Robin. Sam was over the moon and did his utmost best to be a better man for his now growing family.

When little Jacob was born it was Sam who asked Jacob to be the godfather it was a surprised for both of them and Jacob graciously accepted. Jacob and Bella added one more daughter to their growing family one year after Robin they named this one Mya.

Leah and Jacob made time now every year to go to the conference, now representing their fathers, families, and people, but they still make it a point to stay over night at that little mom and pop's bed & breakfast before going to or leaving from the conference.

That is how Leah got to add these new little bundles of joy to her family. They were made soul providers for each other, and for Jacob and Leah they would not have it any other way.

**AN: Next up for your viewing pleasure on Friday, October 1, 2010 "The Third Times The Charm"**


End file.
